matthewchenfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion
"To Hell with you!" Scorpion is a guest character and resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He appears as a DLC character for $4.99 or for free for those with a Season Pass as well as buying the Ultimate Edition of Injustice. He was released on June 11th. He is a Gadget User. Biography Scorpion was killed by the Lin-Kuei ninja Sub-Zero. He was resurrected and given a chance for vengeance in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Before he could finish Sub-Zero, he was transported to another world. Powers and Abilities Scorpion possesses the following abilities in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to his bio in the Archives: *Undead *Power to control fire *Teleportation *Expert in Ninjitsu and martial arts *Master of the rope dart Intro/Outro Intro: Scorpion stands over a defeated Sub-Zero as Shao Kahn's orders "Finish him!" Scorpion prepares to strike, but is mysteriously teleported to the DC Universe in a flash of purple energy. Scorpion looks around in confusion before angrily declaring, "Your soul will burn!" and enters his fighting stance. Outro: Scorpion says, "To Hell with you!" and stabs his opponent through the stomach. He then takes off his mask, revealing his flaming skull, and creates a portal to the Netherrealm with his fire breath. He then throws his opponent through the portal and jumps in after. The opponent then lands in the Neatherrealm, and Scorpion falls on top of them, landing on his/her spine. He then stands over his defeated opponent while holding his kunai. Gameplay Character Trait Shroud of Flames: 'Scorpion is incased in an aura of flames from the Netherrealm, which does a moderate amount of damage when activated. While the trait is active, a small amount of damage is done to the opponent if Scorpion is in close proximity to him/her. Move List: Basic Attacks: *Cross Punch *Neck Punch *Hell Spin *Shin Blast *Axe Kick *Inner Power *Lethal Legs *Doom Slice *Blade Overhead *Punishing Jab *Toasty Poke *Uppercut Fury *Front Sweep *Gut Pain Air Attacks: *Flying Revenge *Painless Slam *Soulless Slice Combo Attacks: *Eternal Vengeance *Torment *Damnation *Burning Soul *Dead End *Bloodbath *Underworld *Brimstone *Gravedigger *Doom Blade *Soulless *Revenge Special Attacks: *Bloody Spear *Hell Fire *Teleport Punch *Leg Takedown *Flip Kick *Air Throw Super Move '''Welcome to the Netherrealm: '''Scorpion teleports behind his opponent and kicks him/her in the back, teleporting both him and the opponent to the Netherrealm. He then raises two walls from the ground and launches two spears into the opponent and lights him/her in hell fire. Dragging his opponent by his spears, Scorpion then slams him/her into both walls. Finally, he leaps into the air and slams the opponent into the ground, teleporting them both back to the original arena. Ending ''The fool in the red cape had been dealt with. Now Scorpion would learn how he came to this place. Heretofore, only the sorcerer Quan Chi or the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, could have summoned him. Scorpion's answers appeared in the form of Trigon, who accused Scorpion of deserting Trigon's demon army and stealing from him the glory of besting the High Councilor. The two faced each other in a titanic struggle. Scorpion emerged the victor and assumed control of Trigon's invasion force. Soon this strange new land would be his to rule. Quotes In Battle *"Your soul will burn!" - Intro *"To hell with you!" - Outro *"Get over here!" - Grapple *"Come here!" - Grapple *"You fail!"- Occasionally after combos on any characters *"Eat hellfire!"- Occasionally after combos on any characters *"I am unstoppable!"- Occasionally after combos on any characters *"You inspire no fear."- Occasionally after combos on Batman *"Fall, Dark Knight!"- Occasionally after combos on Batman *"Burn steel!"- Occasionally after combos on Superman *"Burn, Superman!" - Occassionally after combos on Superman *"I can melt steel." - Occasionaly after combos on Superman *"Now you burn!" - Round Win Clash *"I will end your pain!" - Clash with any characters *"Fatality." - Clash with any characters *"I will crush your bones!" - Clash with any characters *"For my family and clan!" - Clash with any characters *"I bring death!" - Clash with any characters Defense Wagers *"You cannot harm me." - Clash with Batman *"You are no Sub-Zero." - Clash with Batman *"You will join me in Hell!" - Clash with Superman *"I will win this Mortal Kombat." - Clash with Superman Attack Wagers *"As if that matters." - Clash with Batman *"You may try." - Clash with Batman *"There is no justice!" - Clash with Superman *"Plans fail." - Clash with Superman Costume Scorpion wears a more chitinous version of his yellow ninja garb over a black bodysuit, with a red gem on the chest, and bladed gauntlets along with scorpion themed grieves over his legs. His twin blades have hilts shaped in to look like curved scorpion legs to match his stinger shaped kunai. He wears a black and yellow mask over his face and black hood over his head. Trivia *Scorpion's rival Sub-Zero appears in his intro along with emperor Shao Kahn. *Scorpion is the second character after Ares whose origins did not stem from DC Comics, instead making his debut in the video game series, Mortal Kombat. *Scorpion was revealed to be in the season pass along with Batgirl, General Zod and Lobo through data stored in the game's code. *Patrick Seitz reprises his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and Mortal Kombat (2011). **As in all the games, Ed Boon provides the vocals for Scorpion's cries of "GET OVER HERE!" and, "COME HERE!" *Scorpion's design in Injustice was created by legendary comic book artist Jim Lee, and is patterned after his namesake arachnid. **This was done to make Scorpion look more like a DC character. *Scorpion was made available one week earlier for Season Pass owners. *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' marks it the first time that Scorpion was a downloadable character. In his other appearences, he was playable from the start or as an unlockable character. *His clash line against Batman , "You are no Sub-Zero" is a possible reference to MK vs. DCU, as Batman and Sub-Zero were rivals in that game. **Also in MK vs DCU, Scorpion initially mistakes Batman for Sub-Zero in disguise. *When Scorpion is defeated, he is seen on his knees with his head spinning. This is a reference to the Mortal Kombat "dizzy" state that signals the time to finish your opponent with a Fatality. *Scorpion's outro pose is based on his pose in the NetherRealm Studios logo. *Scorpion's moveset is very similar to the one he had in Mortal Kombat (2011),'' with the animations appearing almost identical when compared. *Scorpion is the only character in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us to not have any reference to being on the Regime or Insurgency side. Gallery Injustice- Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion in Character Selection Screen Scorpion-Select.png|Scorpion Character Selection Icon Scorpion 1.jpg|Scorpion Intro Scorpion 2.jpg Scorpion is in Injustice somone kill me now.jpg|"Your soul will burn!" Scorpion 5.jpg Scorpion 3.jpg|"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion 4.jpg Scorpion 6.jpg Scorpion 7.jpg Scorpion 8.jpg Scorpion 9.jpg Scorpion 10.jpg|"There '''IS no justice!" Scorpion 11.jpg|Clash Scorpion 12.jpg|Super Move intro Scorpion 13.jpg|Super Move 1 Scorpion 14.jpg|Super Move 2 Scorpion 15.jpg|Super Move 3 Scorpion 16.jpg|Super Move 4 Scorpion 17.jpg|Super Move 5 Scorpion 18.jpg|"To Hell with you!" Scorpion 19.jpg|Scorpion unmasked. Scorpion 20.jpg Scorpion 21.jpg|Scorpion Outro Scorpion Ending.PNG|Scorpion's Epilogue Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion Concept Art by Jim Lee 969209 555744641144822 1781947568 n.jpg|Scorpion's Character Trait Scorpion.png|Scorpion's Official Render injustice-gods-among-us-scorpion-render.png Scorpion IOS.png|Scorpion's IOS Card Scorpion Stats.png Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Scorpion DLC Tralier|Scorpion DLC Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Scorpion History Trailer|Scorpion History Trailer Category:Ninjas Category:Demons Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Neutral Category:Playable Characters Category:Injustice Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters featured in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Category:IOS Category:IOS Scorpion